


Symbiosis

by GhoulishFrightAndDelight



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulishFrightAndDelight/pseuds/GhoulishFrightAndDelight
Summary: Jay... She's like a little bird, always flying from place to place.This time, the little chikadee found a cage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> I used to have this story on my other account, but that has become solidly fallout, so now it's here, were I write of ghouls and monsters and demons and witches. And where I simp about men who would stab me

Jay was driving aimlessly around the Louisiana backroads, enjoying being back in the south. She was from Nevada, so she enjoyed the change of scenery and all the lush trees and bushes. But she’d need gas soon.  
She parked on the side of the road, pulling out her father’s old road map and studied it.

The thing was at least 15 years old, and sometimes Jay ended up on roads that were too new to be marked on it.  
Her eyes found Baton Rouge and then her approximate location. She was on a small back road, and she saw a creek a while up. Water generally meant towns, so she’d follow the road and see where she ended up. That was just how Jay lived, flying from place to place.  
Revving up the engine, she started down the road again.  
There were thirty more miles of nature and nothingness, but then the trees on the side of the dirt road got lighter, giving way to shrubbery and she began to see the first houses.

The sign said she was in Ambrose, which looked to be a silent little town, laying still in the heat of midday. Further down the main street was a gas station and Jay pulled in, stopping next to a gas pump.  
She got out to see two men sitting on rickety chairs in front of the station, sharing a beer.

“Hi!” Jay called, not entirely sure if this place was self service or not. The elder of the two, wearing a dark blue overall, downed the rest of his beer and got to his feet, followed by the other man who looked like your average southern hunter.  
The smaller, younger man stared at her blue hair, and Jay threw him a smile.  
She held out her hand to both of them, not at all bothered that they looked a bit...rugged.  
Jay had learned not to judge people by the first impression, not with how long she’d been on the road and the plethora of people she met.

“Afternoon. Anything I can do for you, missy?” The man in the overall shook her hand with a strong grip, then the younger one did, albeit more carefully.  
They both grinned at her, and Jay smiled right back.

“Well, actually there is. I need some gas. Glad I found this place to be honest, my tank is almost empty. Needle’s already in the red.”

“Came to the right place then.. We’re the only station for miles. I’m Bo, I own the place, and that’s my brother Lester.” He gestured to the younger man and Jay looked them up and down. Friendly folk, like most southerners.

“I’m Jay. So, y’all got some gas for me?”

“We usually do self service, but I’ll make an exception for you.” Jay didn’t read too much into that statement, just watching him walk over and pop the nozzle into her gas tank.

“Nice car you got. ‘69 mustang, purrs like a kitten, don’t it?”

“Yeah, she’s a beaut. I restored her with my Dad when I was younger. Shoulda seen the state she was in when we bought her.”

“Her?” Lester asked, scratching his nose idly.

“Yeah, Lenore. My baby.”

Pride shone in Jay’s eyes. Lenore was built from the rim up, basically, and she had learned everything there was to know about her car. People from all walks of life admired Lenore and at this point, she was the only family Jay had left.

“Seems funny, giving a car a name.”

“Now, Lester, be nice. You treat your bowie like your baby.” Bo threw in from the side.

“Oh you have a bowie?” Jay wasn’t put out by what Lester said, instead focusing on positive things.

Lester drew the blade from the sheath on his hip and showed it to her proudly. It was clean for once, gleaming in the sunlight.  
Jay admired the shape.

“That’s a real pretty knife. Bowies are the best. Hold up, I have one too.”

The girl stalked over to the car and climbed over to the passenger seat, pulling out her own knife and came skipping back to show it to Lester.  
He took the blade reverently and weighed it in his hand, admiring the blackened blade.

They shared an uncomplicated smile over the simple beauty of a bowie and Bo stood by the gas pump, shaking his head with a grin.

“Alright, all full.”

“How much do I owe you?”

“50’ll cover it. Where you headed too, sweetheart?”

Normally Bo would tell her that something was broken in her car, but if she built the damn thing, she’d see through the lie.  
So he had to go a different route.

“Oh I’m headed everywhere and nowhere. Just came down from Baton Rouge, now I’m not sure where I’m off too. Anything to do around here?”

Jay was kneeling on the driver’s seat again, Rummaging in her bag on the passenger side floor to pull out a crumpled bill before climbing back out and handing it to Bo.  
He pocketed the 50 with a nod, trying not to show a smug grin, She asked exactly what he wanted to hear.

“Well, as you can see Ambrose is half dead during midday, but we have out Wax Museum. You can always have a poke around there.”

Jay’s eyes lit up, and a smile broke out over her face. She loved places like wax museums. There was an absolution fascination with any kind of art that drove her to examine these places.

“I’d love too. Is there parking at the place?”

“Nah, just leave the car here, it’s fine. Museum’s just down the road. It’s got a closed sign up, but just go right in, it’s fine, I know the owner.”

“Small town’s eh? Everyone knows everyone.”

She thanked him profusely and waved goodby to Lester before ambling down the road, heading for the House of Wax.  
Jay carefully ran her fingers over the wall when she got there, feeling the fine layer of wax on her fingertips and smiled.  
The whole thing was made of wax. How marvellous.

She ignored the sign and let herself in, enjoying how cool the building was. It was fascinating that the damp Louisiana heat didn’t melt the whole thing.  
Inside were many wax figures, in varying poses and dress. They looked so lifelike, Jay had to examine them closely. The figures were no one she recognised but that also meant she'd find no inconsistencies in their appearance and Jay was glad for that. The work done here was so good, she didn't want to find faults. She wandered through the rooms, looking closely at everything and smiling the whole time.

The paintings on the walls were just as tantalising as the wax sculptures and Jay paid close attention to them. She noted they all had the same signature as well.

"Vincent, you are a genius.”

She wondered if Vincent was also the artist behind the wax sculptures. She sketched too whenever she had the time but to have so much artistic drive was amazing to her.  
In another room were two figurines, set up with sporting gear. A tall man with an crossbow and a girl with a baseball bat. A weird combination, but she wasn’t about to question it.  
Even though she was artfully done, something about the girl bothered Jay.  
She examined the figure closer, noting how lifelike the wax looked and then she saw something strange.

Everything in this house was made of wax, even the walls, floors and ceilings. But not the bat. That was hardwood.  
Jay had a bad habit of touching things and reached out, running her fingers over the wood.  
That slight movement made the figure topple over, and her stomach slipped into her fucking knees as she made a wild grab for the arm, which to her shock, came off, spraying bits of red and droplets of blood everywhere.

Jay stood stockstill for a moment, staring at the real, bloody arm she was holding before she dropped it with a shriek and bolted for the door.

She made it three steps from the house before she ran into Bo. He wrapped his arms around her and on instinct, she fought.  
Lester slipped past them into the museum and yelled to his brother from inside.

“She broke the bitch!”

“Fuck.. Well time to take a nap, sweetcheeks.” He turned her with ease, slipping his arm around her throat and squeezing. Jay fought, clawing her hands into his arm, trying to pry him off her, but it was no use.  
The girl saw the edges of her vision blacken, and then, nothingness overtook her.


End file.
